<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在那之後。 by yichen0021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826173">在那之後。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021'>yichen0021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), 普羅米亞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 火消後</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古雷，你就是你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在那之後。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『我會拯救大家的，不論是里歐、地球、還是你！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷．佛塞特睜開眼睛，他看了一眼床邊的電子鐘，四點十分，黎明前昏暗的房間裡，回憶和夢境交錯。</p>
<p>普羅米亞消逝後，這半年他總是做夢，有時候是第一次哭著跑向自己的加洛，有時候是驕傲的向他報告通過烈焰滅火隊測驗的加洛，最多時候是認真說著要拯救自己的加洛。</p>
<p>古雷有些疲憊的離開床鋪，他並沒有獲得足夠的睡眠，但想到睡前桌上沒有看完的文件，他也不想再睡了，普羅米波利斯的重建工作並不輕鬆。</p>
<p>在加洛和里歐的守護下，普羅米亞完全燃燒時沒有造成任何傷亡，燃燒者也都好好的活著。</p>
<p>後續大家不打算追究古雷，畢竟城市在里歐暴走時也壞損了不少，探究起來帕那索斯號的墜毀甚至和艾莉斯脱不了關係，沒有人可以卸責，但不被追究不表示古雷佛塞特會容許自己毫無作為。</p>
<p>『由佛塞特造成的損失，就由佛塞特來彌補。』古雷記得自己是這麼說的，於是接下來的幾個月裡他每日都忙到深夜，重建城市比帕那索斯太空計畫還累人。</p>
<p>各種審核文件彷彿永遠處理不完，連碧兒茹都說不需要控制飲食也可以達到瘦身效果了。</p>
<p>放縱髮絲凌亂的翹著，古雷不急著梳洗，他緩慢的走進廚房，拿出新烘培的豆子放入研磨機，機器規律的噪音填滿了過分安靜的屋子，加洛這個月輪值夜班，加上古雷本來就因為工作早出晚歸，兩人完美的錯開了大部分的時間。</p>
<p>仔細的把熱水順時針倒進裝了咖啡粉的濾杯，古雷滿意的看著沖好的咖啡，濃郁的香氣讓他心情好了許多。</p>
<p>端起還燙口的咖啡走向一旁的落地窗，第一道金色的陽光正好漫過地平線，古雷已經逐漸習慣這些柔和的圓形光斑了。</p>
<p>古雷想起半年前第一次看見這種柔和陽光的清晨，他滿身髒亂的坐在毀損的帕納索斯號殘骸上，身邊圍著烈焰滅火隊隊員，大家抬頭看向站在高處的加洛和里歐，他們的擊拳被鍍上一層金色的朝陽，加洛依然那麼礙眼，美好而礙眼。</p>
<p>他試著起身，可是對戰後滿身的酸痛讓古雷放棄迴避加洛的計畫。</p>
<p>最後古雷選擇閉上眼，雖然這一切是自己造成的，但他仍然不想在加洛轉身時，有任何看到加洛疏離的表情的可能。</p>
<p>然而超乎預料的，一個古雷再熟悉不過的擁抱襲來，汗水、塵土、金屬等等各種亂七八糟的氣味也一起撲了上來，古雷悄悄放鬆了緊繃的背脊。</p>
<p>加洛側過臉和里歐說完話，一轉頭就看見古雷疲倦的閉上眼，他許久沒看到這樣的古雷了。</p>
<p>小時候剛住進古雷家時，被惡夢驚醒的加洛偶爾幾次在客廳找到同樣一臉疲倦沒睡好的古雷，他會爬上沙發，給古雷也給自己一個擁抱，古雷會用右手緊緊回抱他。</p>
<p>以前加洛不懂為什麼這時候抱著他的古雷總有些顫抖，現在他知道了。</p>
<p>身體的動作比大腦思緒還快，加洛意識到時，他已經本能的走向古雷，靜靜的蹲在古雷身前，加洛伸出雙手抱住古雷，感受到他原先繃住的身軀逐漸放鬆。</p>
<p>「……加洛？」古雷的右手垂在身側，沒有回抱。</p>
<p>加洛不確定自己是不是哭了，哪怕只有短短的幾日，他依然想念古雷用輕而溫和的聲線叫他，微微收了收手臂把對方抱的更緊，加洛很少跟古雷要什麼東西，唯獨這次，他想要對古雷任性，「古雷，我還可以叫你旦那嗎？」</p>
<p>「我說了，那種叫法、從以前開始就最討厭了啊……」嘆了口氣，古雷沒有推開加洛，只是任由他抱著。</p>
<p>「加洛，我殺了你的父母。」他跟著博士得知了普羅米亞的秘密，他以為博士不打算使用普羅米亞引擎是要放任燃燒者，古雷不想看人類走向滅亡、他也不想走向滅亡，當不惜殺害博士都要讓研究計畫進行後，卻發現自己就是燃燒者，甚至毀了加洛本來該擁有的家庭。</p>
<p>他想拯救人類，但現實卻是如此殘酷的笑話。</p>
<p>加洛每一聲『旦那』都在提醒著古雷，他配不上這份尊敬，他不是英雄，只是一個犯罪者、一個燃燒者。</p>
<p>想成為救世主，想讓自己值得這份尊敬，卻又在加洛出手阻止時，控制不了想殺了加洛的衝動。</p>
<p>他是真的想殺了這個孩子，矛盾的情緒連他自己都感到不解，古雷不懂為什麼加洛還想拯救自己，還想喊自己『旦那』。</p>
<p>「古雷，沒關係了，古、旦那不是故意的。」賴在古雷的胸前，加洛笑了，他對父母只剩下隱約的印象，加洛只記得被媽媽親吻額頭時會有愛和溫暖的感覺，和古雷給他的晚安吻一樣，而爸爸牽著他的那份安全感，就如同古雷用僅剩的右手握住他的手走過無數街道。</p>
<p>加洛從古雷的聲音裡聽見了自責，這就足夠了，古雷已經對他贖罪了。</p>
<p>淚水無預警的沿著臉龐滑落，古雷看著加洛永遠燃燒著紅色溫暖的藍色瞳孔，在加洛露出笑容時，低頭貼上加洛柔軟的嘴唇，這孩子是他的救世主。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「雷米，」趴在桌上觀察正在翻閱最新兔女郎雜誌的雷米二十分鐘後，加洛終於忍不住問了他在意許久的問題，「你和隊長一個月上床幾次啊？」</p>
<p>「噗——」完美的把咖啡噴了出來，雷米在一陣嗆咳後，挑起眉毛看著顯然真的超級困擾的加洛。</p>
<p>旁邊里歐一邊喊著「髒死了！」一邊搶救桌上被咖啡噴到的炸雞桶。</p>
<p>不管要不要輪值，救火隊隊員們沒事時就會聚集在消防局內，現在大家都靠向了沙發區，等著看副隊長要怎麼回答加洛的蠢問題。</p>
<p>「……足夠保持生理和心理健康的正常次數。」擦了擦嘴角，敵不住加洛可憐兮兮的眼神，雷米最後回答了一個模糊的答案。</p>
<p>「正常次數嗎……」加洛沮喪地把臉貼在桌面，無精打采的自言自語，「那為什麼旦那這幾個月感覺都沒有想做的樣子？」</p>
<p>當加洛注意到除了自己向古雷討要的簡單親吻外，他們沒有更進一步的親密舉動時，已經是普羅米亞消失後五個月的事了。</p>
<p>加洛要協助重建，還有日常救災工作，在古雷和他都相當忙碌的情況下，他根本沒留意到他們很久沒有做愛了，明明以前每隔幾天他就會被古雷按在家裡不同的位子上，有時候甚至會在古雷的辦公室裡。</p>
<p>加洛本來想直接問問古雷，可是最近輪值夜班，他回家時古雷早就出門了，等到他要出門時，古雷卻還在加班。</p>
<p>別說比親吻更親密的接觸，加洛已經將近一個月沒有看到古雷了，這太奇怪了，古雷以前也經常加班，但他每過幾天總會抽出時間和他見面一會。</p>
<p>要不是他們還睡在同一張床上，架子上還掛著古雷的睡衣，加洛都懷疑他們是不是分居了。</p>
<p>雖然大家都目睹過普羅米亞消失後的那個清晨，前司政官哭著和加洛接吻，不過誰也不想詳細這兩個人的私生活，只是加洛的樣子看起來太過委屈，實在不忍心就放著不管。</p>
<p>「也許是太累了？」艾娜露出無奈的笑容，開始幫加洛想辦法，「姊姊最近有提到，古雷好像睡眠不足，碧兒茹有問姊姊有沒有什麼可以提神的藥。」</p>
<p>「睡眠不足嗎？旦那也沒有跟我說過。」從別人那聽到古雷的近況，加洛更沮喪了，連艾娜都知道古雷睡眠不足，他卻連古雷什麼時候回家睡覺都不知道。</p>
<p>「笨蛋。」把沾到雷米咖啡的炸雞皮剝掉，里歐重新把雞肉塞進嘴裡，用看笨蛋的眼神看著加洛，「古雷，燒掉你家了對吧！」</p>
<p>同樣身為前燃燒者，里歐很感激加洛在他被憤怒扭曲時阻止了他，里歐一點也不想清醒時發現自己必須背負奪走生命的罪業。</p>
<p>「這是很久以前的事了。」加洛直起身，下意識的為古雷辯護。</p>
<p>「可是你那時候並不知道。」吃完最後一口雞肉，里歐抬頭認真的回答加洛，他是不想幫古雷太多，但他也不想看加洛那麼沮喪，「這是一段新的關係，生命是很沈重的代價，你們好好談過了嗎？」</p>
<p>加洛沈默了，他以為他們可以輕易的回到以前的相處模式，但仔細想想，那是他『所認為的往日』，他沒有注意過，對古雷而言這一切是需要重新適應的，他們之間不再有隱瞞，然後呢？</p>
<p>顯然那個清晨的擁抱和親吻並沒有解決問題，回想起來，古雷甚至沒有回抱他！</p>
<p>加洛感到一陣焦慮。</p>
<p>「比起等待古雷，加洛要主動點哪！」露琪亞快速操作新的救災機甲，人與人的關係跟齒輪一樣，總要有一個齒輪先開始才能帶動其他齒輪一起運轉。</p>
<p>「加洛，今天先回去吧，在這裡想也沒什麼用。」雷米起身倒了一杯新的咖啡，看著快速衝向機車的加洛，無奈的笑了一下。</p>
<p>「「果然是笨蛋。」」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>加洛放慢了機車的速度，佛塞特新大樓的門已經出現在視線裡了，日出前的街道一片寂靜。</p>
<p>看著透明電梯的數字逐漸攀升，加洛有些緊張的玩著手中的紙袋，他不安的在不大的電梯裡來回走動，他還沒想清楚要跟古雷說什麼。</p>
<p>加洛一路上回想這六個月來的互動，才注意到不只關係沒有進展，甚至可以說古雷完全沒有主動觸碰他，會不會古雷根本不想再跟他有更進一步的關係呢？該不會古雷其實真的討厭他吧！</p>
<p>「叮——」電梯抵達最上層停了下來，加洛焦躁的抓了抓頭髮，他還沒思考出結果啊！</p>
<p>侷促的走出電梯，他從口袋裡翻找出專屬的感應卡片，門滑開後，加洛訝異的看著應該在休息的古雷端著咖啡站在窗前，第一道曙光正好在此時灑上古雷白色的睡衣，一些金色的小圓光班映在四周。</p>
<p>「……加洛？」古雷轉過身，有些意外突然出現的加洛，「你不用值班嗎？」</p>
<p>「提早下班，想跟你吃早餐。」晃了晃手中紙袋，加洛尷尬的沈默了幾秒，想起露琪亞要他主動點，雖然還不確定怎麼做才對，不過加洛相信總會有辦法的。</p>
<p>不等古雷的回應，加洛直接走進廚房拿了兩個盤子，把三明治擺上去，並拉開古雷習慣坐的那張的椅子，直直的看著還站在窗邊的古雷，不打算給古雷拒絕機會。</p>
<p>至少可以從彼此重新一起吃飯開始。</p>
<p>雖然有些疑惑，但古雷只頓了一下，便走向了餐桌，拿起剛做好的燻雞三明治，麵包還有些溫熱，夾著爽脆的生菜和調味恰到好處的雞肉，是自己喜歡的口味。</p>
<p>加洛平日吵吵鬧鬧的，卻意外是個體貼的孩子，從以前就會記得他的各種喜好和習慣，古雷不是不知道這些小細節，只是每次在短暫的驚喜後，他就會陷入莫名的煩躁裡，到底要怎麼做加洛才可以理解，對一個殺人犯——還殺害了他的父母——這麼好是違反常理的事。</p>
<p>古雷把注意轉回對面靜靜的吃著三明治的加洛，難得看到這樣安靜的加洛，他們一起用餐的大部分時間加洛都說個沒完，各式各樣的小事都想跟古雷分享。</p>
<p>直到把早餐吃完，加洛還是沒有說話，古雷暗自嘆了口氣，他不喜歡這樣，加洛真正難過或有需要時總是特別安靜，明明可以不用獨自承受的。</p>
<p>古雷喝光了咖啡，妥協的對加洛開口，「怎麼了嗎？」</p>
<p>加洛一直很喜歡古雷這種輕輕的說話方式，優雅又穩重，彷彿沒有任何解決不了的事，他猶豫了一下，先選了一個普通的問題。</p>
<p>「聽說你最近失眠？」</p>
<p>「有一點，但沒有大礙。」</p>
<p>「嗯。」望著低頭喝咖啡的古雷，他似乎不想對這個話題多談，加洛聰明的不再追問，空氣很快重回尷尬。</p>
<p>瞪著盤子裡的麵包屑好一陣子，加洛深吸了一口氣，抬起頭專注的看著古雷，終於問出了現在最在意的問題。</p>
<p>「旦那，你討厭我嗎？」</p>
<p>古雷愣了一瞬，他沒有想過才一下子就是這麼直白的問題。</p>
<p>但也許這就是加洛吸引著他的地方吧？不需要猜忌，不論是笑著說喜歡自己，還是生氣的質問燃燒者的事，又或者是現在，加洛依那麼純粹。</p>
<p>「沒有。」古雷剛說完就對上加洛不滿的眼神，加洛很礙眼、常常讓他煩躁，但古雷知道他討厭的並不是加洛，哪怕他一直在試著討厭、甚至想殺掉加洛，然而他終究無法真正討厭他。</p>
<p>他厭惡的始終是明知沒有資格、卻還想擁抱加洛的自己。</p>
<p>「那為什麼我們很久沒做愛了！」加大了音量，加洛突然覺得一陣煩躁，知道了古雷不討厭他很值得開心，但這是否意味著古雷還在鑽牛角尖，不肯放過自己。</p>
<p>「什麼？」古雷覺得一切是那麼的荒謬，他始終不懂加洛為什麼不恨他。</p>
<p>光是可以住在一起、平靜的相處就已經超越古雷的認知了，一般而言原諒殺人犯只是放棄報仇而已不是嗎？為什麼加洛甚至還想跟他做愛？</p>
<p>要知道他們只在對戰後的那個清晨短暫提過一次關於燃燒者、關於加洛的父母，古雷記得加洛有力的擁抱和他們的親吻沒錯， 但那是戰後一時的情緒呢？還是加洛真的原諒他了？古雷根本不確定。</p>
<p>這半年來每當加洛主動親吻他時，愧疚感對古雷而言是強烈到疼痛。</p>
<p>面對生氣的加洛，古雷也開始感到憤怒，「你真的搞清楚我做了什麼？難道你就這麼輕易的原諒我了嗎？我殺了你的父母，我殺了他們！我還想殺了你！這不是抱一下親一下就可以解決的問題，加洛，你為什麼還想留在我身邊？」</p>
<p>衝著加洛大吼出來，古雷看見加洛一瞬間翻倒椅子站了起來，他反而鬆了一口氣，不管要奪門而出也好，還是要再揍上自己兩拳也可以，他終於要永遠失去這個孩子了。</p>
<p>一個箭步的衝上前，伸手抓緊了古雷的衣領，加洛幾乎沒有這樣低頭看過古雷，在印象裡古雷永遠是那個高大自信的憧憬，他的指節因為激動而泛白，加洛渾身顫抖，像在壓抑著什麼。</p>
<p>等了一會沒有預期中的拳頭或是怒罵，古雷剛想再說什麼就被加洛粗魯的吻住，嘴唇先是一陣刺痛，他嚐到了血腥味。</p>
<p>加洛的動作非常急躁，近乎凶狠的用牙齒拉扯著古雷的舌頭，他抓緊了古雷的肩膀，讓指甲陷進結實的肌肉裡，一邊親吻一邊跨坐上古雷的大腿。</p>
<p>血液混著唾液從古雷的嘴角流下，加洛隔了一會才停下了幾乎是啃咬的方式，他喘了一口氣，改伸出舌頭舔過古雷沾上血絲的下巴，再小心的舔著自己咬出的破口，並鬆開也沾上血跡的指尖，環抱住了古雷的脖子。</p>
<p>「對不起。」把臉埋進了古雷的頸側，加洛靠在古雷的耳邊哽咽的開口，古雷大吼時他感受到了裡面巨大的悲傷和恐懼，古雷一直在懲罰著自己，無法相信他能夠被原諒，認知到這個事實讓加洛相當的難受。</p>
<p>「為什麼是你道歉啊？」古雷終究是無力的放輕了語氣，他從養育加洛的那刻起，雖然能預測加洛部分的反應，但更多時候他完全不能理解加洛在想什麼。</p>
<p>當加洛說要拯救他時，古雷只剩下困惑，現在也是，他想不出任何加洛要道歉的原因。</p>
<p>古雷感受到加洛收緊的手臂和壓抑的哭泣，最後猶疑的把手放上加洛發抖背部輕輕的拍了拍。</p>
<p>加洛的眼淚打破了他所有的堅持，如同第一次他抱住了從火場跑出來的加洛，或者安撫加洛被惡夢驚醒的夜晚，到頭來他還是捨不得看加洛難過。</p>
<p>「！」加洛僵住了幾秒，隨後再也抑制不住的大哭出聲，他想念這個久違的擁抱，小時候他總是擔心給古雷添麻煩，再加上古雷十分的忙碌，不管是寂寞還是難過，多半是自己躲起來哭泣，他沒告訴過古雷他很喜歡被古雷輕輕拍著的感覺。</p>
<p>古雷只能一下一下拍著加洛的背，但隨著古雷的安撫，加洛眼淚掉的更兇了。古雷有些焦躁，卻不敢貿然行動，只能讓加洛把他的睡衣弄濕了大片。</p>
<p>在古雷的引導下做了幾次深呼吸，加洛打著哭嗝任由古雷拿著紙巾，不太溫柔的擦過他滿臉的鼻涕口水，許久後加洛才開口，「那一天，我成為孤兒，但活到現在的理由，毫無疑問是你啊，古雷。」</p>
<p>他看見古雷睜大眼愣住了模樣，加洛不自覺笑了出來，「對不起，一直沒跟旦那說。」</p>
<p>「加洛……」顫抖的輕喚著加洛的名字，看著加洛專注的笑容和藍眼睛，古雷再也克制不了長久隱藏的情感，他抱緊了加洛，像是怕這一刻會消失一樣，「……加洛，就算我是燃燒著和兇手……」</p>
<p>「古雷就是古雷。」截斷了古雷的話，加洛想過，他因為古雷失去了父母，但他對古雷的喜愛，不只是因為古雷是司政官、是他曾經的英雄，他也喜歡那個會帶著他散步、看書，雖然很忙碌卻也不曾忘記過他的古雷，那份關愛是無法假裝的。</p>
<p>「我愛的、是古雷．佛塞特。」將手掌貼上古雷的心口，感受脈搏的跳動，加洛看著陽光照亮了古雷，重新抱緊了他，加洛聽著一聲聲的抱歉，順從的讓古雷捧起他的臉，享受這個他已經等待很久的深吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷皺著眉，在要不要抓緊加洛的頭髮間游移，方才平靜的空氣早就消失了，現在古雷只覺得像是被普羅米亞燃燒時的燥熱亢奮。</p>
<p>原本跨坐在古雷身上的加洛，在交換幾個黏膩的親吻後，就用期待的眼神看著古雷，雙手不安份的在古雷的胸膛摸索著，享受富有彈性又結實的肌肉，加洛開心的發現古雷的睡褲已經撐起一個明顯的形狀和他的抵在一起。</p>
<p>「旦那，做嗎？」刻意用緊翹的臀部蹭了蹭古雷，加洛舔了舔嘴唇，在得到古雷一聲同意的輕哼後，立即興奮的吻上古雷的頸側一陣吸吮，滿意的看著自己弄出來的痕跡。</p>
<p>古雷僵硬的感受著加洛的手隔著薄薄的睡衣撥弄著他的乳頭，急躁的啃吻沿著頸動脈一路向下，釦子在加洛俯下身時被一顆顆的咬開，這孩子什麼時候學會了這些？</p>
<p>濕潤柔軟的舌頭只在胸前打轉了一下，沒有停留太久，加洛吻上古雷腹肌的同時伸手按了幾下已經完全勃起的陰莖。</p>
<p>「旦那，你硬了。」他聽見加洛說了一句，接著是睡褲連帶內褲被拉開，被高熱的口腔包覆時，古雷終於用右手微微的抓住加洛的頭髮。</p>
<p>小心的收起牙齒，舌頭貼著柱身反覆滑動，加洛跪在古雷的腿間，感受著古雷在口中脹大，雄性的氣味讓他跟著興奮起來，光是含著古雷，就已經讓加洛硬的發疼。</p>
<p>想被古雷撫摸的渴望讓加洛難耐的晃了幾下腰，在確認不會被古雷踢開後，加洛閉上了眼睛，開始仔細吞吐著古雷的陰莖。</p>
<p>微苦的前液剛從馬眼溢出就被靈巧的舌尖舔去，加洛不忘把飽脹的睪丸握在發熱的手心中輕輕的搓揉，在古雷抓緊他的前髮時，努力的把古雷吞到最深處並縮緊喉嚨。</p>
<p>「嗯……」蓄不住的體液沿著嘴角滴落，加洛發出滿足的聲響，古雷逐漸加重的呼吸讓他越發賣力在嘴上的動作。</p>
<p>古雷在加洛幾個深吞後鬆開了手，改推向加洛的肩膀，他快到了，然而加洛卻將他含的更緊，敏感的前端清晰的感受到喉嚨規律收縮所帶來的快感，「……加洛……」來不及把加洛扯開，一個悶哼後古雷忍不住射進了加洛的嘴裡。</p>
<p>嚐到苦澀的精液時，加洛嗆咳了幾下，接著也顫抖著弄髒了內褲，他有些脫力的靠在古雷的大腿上，仰頭看著古雷泛著潮紅的臉，手扔握著古雷還有硬度的陰莖撫弄。</p>
<p>古雷粗喘著氣把瀏海向後撥，該死的挑釁，他有些憤怒的拉起了加洛，在加洛瞪大眼的注視下吻住剛剛含過他的嘴，古雷嚐到些許腥味。</p>
<p>掃過加洛的上顎，古雷一手探向了加洛潮濕的褲子，隔著布料惡意的摩擦那敏感的地方。</p>
<p>剛射過的陰莖傳來接近疼痛的快感，前端沾著自己射出的東西在內褲的布料上摩擦，加洛弓起腰，所有的尖叫都被古雷堵在嘴裡，他感覺到古雷托起了他的臀部，修長的雙腿自動環上古雷的腰。</p>
<p>粗糙的舌面互相研磨，加洛來不及吞下的唾液溢了出來，有些缺氧的腦部在迷糊間感覺到自己正被抱著移動，直到接觸到柔軟的床鋪 ，加洛才喘著氣被放開。</p>
<p>「旦那……」坐起身向後移了幾下，加洛配合著古雷的動作抬起臀部，讓古雷扯下了他的褲子，紅豔的陰莖彈了出來，立在空氣中神經質的顫抖著。</p>
<p>看著加洛毫無防備對自己敞開的樣子，古雷幾乎想直接進入加洛，讓他除了呻吟，不能再說出任何擾亂他的話，克制的拉開一旁的小櫃子，在加洛的注視下，古雷取出一小瓶新的潤滑液，剛要打開蓋子就被加洛伸手制止了。</p>
<p>加洛跪在床上，伸手握住古雷拿著潤滑液的手腕，他拉了拉古雷，意示古雷坐靠在床頭，「讓我來。」加洛笑著跨上古雷，他相當喜歡這個姿勢，因為可以被古雷徹底環抱住。</p>
<p>挑起眉看著加洛的動作，以往加洛雖然熱情，但不常主動，大多時候是他把加洛壓在各種地方做，古雷富有興趣的笑了，好吧，他有些期待加洛還可以給他多少驚喜。</p>
<p>加洛先是閉上眼虔誠的輕吻古雷的指節，再將古雷的手指含入口中，模仿剛才幫古雷口交的動作，用柔軟的舌頭在指縫間滑動。</p>
<p>直到古雷的手指變得濕漉漉的才鬆口，「旦那，喜歡嗎？」加洛又輕咬了一口古雷指尖，愉悅的看著古雷眯起了眼，才咬開潤滑液的蓋子，把大量黏稠的潤滑液擠上古雷的手指。</p>
<p>加洛調整了一下姿勢，接著拉過古雷塗滿潤滑液的手指，讓那些手指探入自己後方。</p>
<p>古雷沒有動作，他任由加洛引導著他，指尖接觸到緊緻高熱的穴口，看著加洛因為潤滑液偏低的溫度顫抖，古雷毫不客氣的吻上了加洛在他面前的鎖骨，並感受他的手指逐漸拓開狹窄的腸道。</p>
<p>「……哈……」光是把古雷的手指塞入一半，加洛的大腿已經微微打顫，將近半年沒有做了，只是放入一點點手指都可以讓加洛硬的不行，他小心的呼吸著，終於把古雷的兩根手指全部吞了進去。</p>
<p>「做的很好，加洛。」古雷獎勵似拍拍加洛的側腰，在他試著平復呼吸的瞬間含住了加洛一邊的乳頭。</p>
<p>「啊！旦那！」充血的乳頭接觸到古雷口腔的瞬間，加洛急促的喘了幾聲，在古雷咬上那敏感的地方時驚叫了一聲，酥麻的快感迅速泛起，他想退開，但腰部被古雷左手固定著，而原本靜靜的埋在他體內的手指也屈了起來，開始攪弄、刮擦著柔韌的內壁。</p>
<p>「……旦那……」加洛只能握緊古雷的手腕，久違的滿足感讓他不知道該讓古雷繼續，還是抽出古雷的手指，明明想自己來的，卻在古雷的幾個動作下軟了腰，只能伸手抓住古雷肩膀試圖穩住自己。</p>
<p>看見加洛開始變得乖巧，古雷滿意的鬆開了緊握加洛腰部的左手，改圈住加洛挺立的陰莖，機械指節帶給了加洛完全不同的刺激，加洛驚喘著弓起腰，如果不是古雷的手指適時堵住他的前端，他大概又要射了。</p>
<p>「不要、旦那……」開始泛起生理淚水的眼睛低頭看見古雷正刁著他的乳尖回望，過分誘人的調笑讓加洛興奮的渾身發顫。</p>
<p>古雷注意到加洛不斷縮緊的後穴把他的手指夾的死緊，他鬆開了加洛的乳頭，安撫的吻上加洛被口水弄的溼答答的下巴，「加洛，放鬆。」</p>
<p>加洛已經不記得自己剛剛打算主動了，他在古雷的誘哄下慢慢的換氣，感受古雷順勢塞入了更多的手指和潤滑液，並在他的體內仔細的轉動著，撫過每一個皺摺。</p>
<p>「……哈……嗯……」前列腺被有節奏的按揉著，前端也被撫慰，加洛舒服的喘著氣靠在古雷身上，很快就把濁白的精液噴濺上了兩人的胸膛。</p>
<p>「……嗯……旦那……」放鬆的身體在古雷抽出手指時抖了一下，腸壁也像在挽留般的縮緊著，他本能的貼上古雷的側臉蹭了蹭。</p>
<p>太久沒做了，加洛高潮後如同一隻幼獸一樣，充滿依賴的蹭向自己，古雷不打算給加洛太多回神的時間了，他赤紅著眼抬起了加洛的腰，把手上殘留的潤滑液抹上硬了許久的陰莖，揉捏了一會加洛手感極佳的臀部，接著堅定的擠進因爲高潮還在發燙的腸道。</p>
<p>「啊！……啊哈、等等……旦那……太深……」騎乘的體位和大量潤滑液讓進入變得相當順暢，還沒退去高潮的腸壁被重新撐開摩擦，過量的快感讓加洛尖叫攀上古雷厚實的背，全身打顫著在古雷的後背留下一道道抓痕。</p>
<p>前液混著少許精液失控的由軟下的陰莖流了出來，加洛根本不能馬上硬起來，等古雷全部沒入後，加洛的眼淚也不自覺掉了下來，古雷太大也進的太深、單是被填滿就已經舒爽的讓思緒開始融化。</p>
<p>加洛不知道他有沒有辦法支撐之後的動作，但能被古雷環抱的感覺卻又那麼美好。</p>
<p>看著加洛紅潤的前端沾著白色的精液，視覺的對比讓古雷一陣興奮，聽著加洛的呻吟，他突然想看這個小口一直流出液體的樣子，輕輕掐住加洛前端，古雷用指尖感受這塊光滑彈性的部分。</p>
<p>「旦那！！」脆弱的前端被觸碰，就算古雷的力道不大，強烈到刺痛的快感還是被無限的放大，加洛感覺渾身酸軟，無助的湊上前胡亂的跟古雷討了幾個親吻。</p>
<p>「會很舒服的。」加重了握住加洛腰的力道，跟自己索吻的加洛一直撩撥著他的自制力，他嘗試性的動了幾下，加洛的腸道潮濕而緊實，隨著呼吸一縮一放著，古雷來不及克制，就已經順應本能的大力挺動了起來。</p>
<p>「……啊哈……啊……不……哈……」古雷每次的進出，加洛都可以感受到前列腺被精準的輾過，前端的搓揉持續著，近乎絢麗的快感在腦中炸開。</p>
<p>「……加洛、加洛……」加洛聽見古雷也喘息著在他耳邊不停喊著他的名字，難以言喻的幸福塞滿胸腔，他終於可以擁抱古雷了。</p>
<p>加洛繃緊了腳背，過量的刺激像是永無止盡般的不停疊加，興奮到抽搐的身體告訴著古雷他多有感覺，加洛張嘴咬上了古雷的肩膀，指甲陷在古雷的背肌裡，他恐懼卻又渴望下一波的刺激。</p>
<p>加洛漂亮的腹肌顫抖著，古雷抓緊了他汗濕滑膩的腰，將他提起再重重的落下，享受加洛過分的緊緻，聽著加洛在耳邊的呻吟裡夾雜幾句『旦那』，加洛燙熱的呼氣噴灑在頸側，古雷又持續脹大了不少。</p>
<p>沒有受到限制的陰莖重新充血起來，加洛在古雷某個挺動下射了出來，然而古雷沒有讓他停息的意思，甚至加重了進入的力道。</p>
<p>加洛不知道古雷進的多深，在瘋狂的快感中他突然感覺深處一陣疼痛。</p>
<p>「好痛、古雷！不要！」加洛想掙扎，卻被古雷陰莖死死的釘在原地，真的很痛，但不一會疼痛逐漸轉為發麻，接著一種加洛從未體驗過快感讓他的陰莖終於不受控制的吐出淡黃的尿液。</p>
<p>錯愕的看著古雷的腹部沾上自己的尿液，排尿的感覺非常舒服，可是加洛只想停止。他試著移動酸軟的身體，卻發現除了反射性的發抖，根本無法移動。</p>
<p>「嗚……不要……」就算哭泣也阻止不了床單被弄的一片狼藉。</p>
<p>沒有想過會讓加洛爽到失禁，古雷絲毫不覺得髒，他幾乎要因為加洛的樣子射了，沈迷的盯著還在流出液體的陰莖，然而加洛的哭聲很快把古雷拉回現實。</p>
<p>「沒關係的加洛、沒關係。」有些慌亂的抱住加洛，古雷拍著加洛的背，持續吻著他的嘴角試圖安撫加洛。</p>
<p>抬頭看到加洛哭到泛紅的眼眶，古雷突然意識到，他對加洛的喜愛是如此強烈而滿脹，他再次吻住了加洛，不同之前的急躁，古雷慢慢的吸吮著加洛的舌頭，仔細舔過每一寸黏膜。</p>
<p>古雷的吻綿長而甜膩，飽載著愛戀，是加洛不曾體驗過的吻，他恍惚中忘記哭泣，開始回應起這個吻，並感受到古雷重新動了起來。</p>
<p>比先前溫和不少的力道，卻比之前更加精準，加洛溺在超載的感官中痙攣著，他現在只能感受到純然的舒服，腸道毫無規律的絞緊，宣示著加洛獲得了一次乾性高潮。</p>
<p>古雷欣賞著加洛失神的表情，重新將他的沙啞的呻吟全數吻住，不管加洛的掙扎，依然用穩定的進出給予加洛更多快感。</p>
<p>「加洛……」古雷在耳邊低聲的輕喚溫柔又色情，成為壓倒加洛的最後一根稻草，他再次斷斷續續的射出稀薄的精液後，加洛顫抖著感受古雷在特別深入的一個挺動後也跟著射入了他的體內。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「旦那、」加洛睜著亮亮的眼睛趴在浴缸邊，享受古雷的手指用剛好的力度幫他搓洗頭髮。</p>
<p>「嗯？」剛把滿手的泡沫沖掉準備幫加洛沖頭髮，古雷就聽見加洛沙啞的聲音，他低頭看到加洛滿臉愉悅的樣子，瞬間有種不好的預感。</p>
<p>「你被我小時後尿床尿不夠嗎？」</p>
<p>忍住拿蓮蓬頭敲加洛的衝動，古雷皺了一下眉抬起加洛的下巴，隨後吻住加洛已經紅腫發燙的嘴唇，閉嘴、我的消防員。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>－END－</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>